Elements High
by Squirrelkit
Summary: Katara and Aang are both Avatar, each half of the Avatar Spirit. How will Katara and Aang be able to cope with this? Will they be able to defeat Ozai? I dreamt this up; had to put it on here.
1. Sapphire and Crystal

Me: Hello, my Penname is Squirrelkit. Here with me are Aang, Katara, and Sokka.

Sokka: Hello, I'm Sokka, the funny guy.

Katara: Oh, yeah, sure, you are, blockhead. All you do is tell jokes about meat.

Sokka: Do not!

Katara: Do too!

Sokka: Do not!

Aang: Guys, lets just stop fighting and get along.

Both: Aang, just shut up and stay out of this!

Me: Okay, while they are fighting, Aang do the honors.

Aang: Squirrelkit, does not own Avatar: The last Airbender.

Katara: That's it! (Takes a bat and hits Sokka in the head with it) Do too. (Walks away with a smirk on her face)

Aang: Ooh, that had to hurt. Anyway here's the chapter.

Chapter 1

Katara looked at the sky and gasped. _No! That's impossible_, she thought.

She looked back at the sky and gasped again. What she saw was this: a flying creature that had blue arrows with six legs and flying towards her!

Katara backed away toward her house, yelling "Sokka!" in panic, but she was too late. The flying creature crash landed into her and started licking her face, roaring in victory. Katara's screaming turned into giggles of laughter.

Sokka came out with his machete raised in his hands. When he saw the 6-legged beast licking Katara and her giggling, he lowered his machete.

"Katara! Why did you scream at me, only to have me see you giggling and laughing while a gigantic monster licks you?" yelled Sokka, his light blue eyes smoldering with anger.

Katara stopped giggling and got out of the creatures' grasp and faced her angry brother. "I called you because I thought I was in danger, but I'm not, so I'm sorry Sokka."

"Why would you call me? You're a Bender!" Sokka asked, raising one of his eyebrows, confused.

"I wasn't thinking about that. I was to terrified."

Sokka rolled his eyes. Sometimes his sister could be little…stupid. "Well, now that you have explained yourself, care to tell me what this thing is?"

Katara, for one, had no answer to that, except, "Uh, I don't know. Let's ask Gran Gran."

Sokka, Katara, and the flying creature walked back to their home and yelled, "Gran Gran!"

Gran Gran came out and her eyes got wide. "No, it can't be. That's…it's not… possible." Gran Gran stammered. "Katara, where did you get that Flying-Water Bison?"

"Is that what this thing is Gran Gran?" A Flying-Water Bison?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, that what that is. One of my friends are from the Air Nomads. She says Flying-Water Bison are the rarest kind of Bison there is and so are the Flying-Water Lemurs. But where did you get it, Katara?" Gran Gran pressed.

"Um, it came to me. I was out by the water practicing my waterbending when I looked up and saw this. I backed up, and called Sokka, when this Bison crash-landed into me and started licking me and I started screaming, but that turned to laughter. Then Sokka came in and started yelling at me," Katara explained.

"Hey! I was only yelling because I have my machete in my hand, raised and ready, and I thought you were in danger. I come out and what do I find? You giggling and a gigantic tongue on a huge bison," Sokka defended himself.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Gran Gran, can I keep it? Please?"

Gran Gran nodded. "Of course. If it found you and licked you, then it likes you, and you were meant to have it. I'll cut down your chores and give them to Sokka so you can tend to it. (What?" Sokka screamed) First thing is to check if it's a boy or a girl."

Katara examined her new Bison, but got nothing. Then she got an idea. "I'll call Aang and see if he can tell. He's got Appa after all."

She ran into her room to grab her phone. She speed dialed Aang. It rang four times.

"Hello?" Aang asked.

"Aang, guess what?" Katara could barely contain her excitement.

"What, Katara?"

"Um…come over and see it!" Katara hung up.

Katara changed out of her swimsuit and washed up. After she dried herself, she put on a blue blouse and a blue skort that flowed out to her knees and she put on her white socks and blue shoes.

Katara then put her Bison out back, saying she'll be back with an apple. Katara picked a few apples and fed her bison.

As she came back inside, she heard a knock. She ran to the door and opened it.

Aang stood there in his usual outfit: orange shorts, yellow shirt, and yellow-and orange shoes with white socks.

"So, what are you so excited about that I have to come see in person?" Aang asked, obviously mad that Katara hung up on him.

"This!" Katara grabbed his hand and ran outside to show him her Flying-Water Bison.

Aang stood there with his mouth open. "Katara, where did you get her?"

"It's a girl?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, she's not as big as Appa, but not as small as a baby Bison. But where did you get her?"

"Actually, I didn't get her anywhere. She came to me…" Katara told him the story. "…and then Gran Gran told me what it was and she told me I could keep it. Then the question became 'Is it a boy or a girl?' That's why I called you. Because of Appa."

"Wait, you giggled when she licked you?" Aang asked.

"Yeah. It ticked, so what?" Katara snapped.

"Well, you don't do that when Appa licks you." Aang looked at the Bison as he spoke.

"Yeah, I do. You just never see it. Appa does that all the time."

"I'll take your word for it." Aang took a step toward the Bison, but she growled at him, so he stopped, then looked at Katara. "What are you going to name her?"

Katara put her hand to her chin and thought, then she gasped. "Sapphire."

Aang tipped his head to the side, a sign that he was confused and she needed to explain.

"Look at her eyes; what do they look like?" Katara asked.

Aang looked deep into Katara's sapphire-ocean blue eyes, then at the bison's eyes. He gasped. They matched! "Oh! So you named her Sapphire because of her eyes?" Katara nodded. "Okay. Huh? What's that?" Aang looked at the sky. Good thing he brought his glider. He opened it up and took off.

Katara just ignored what he was doing and went back inside to get a few more apples and a thing of cabbage (ever since Aang came into her life, Katara became a vegetarian) and brought them outside to feed Sapphire.

When she finished feeding Sapphire, Aang came back with something that looked a lot like Momo , his flying lemur, but it wasn't.

As soon as the lemur saw Katara, it jumped off Aang, licked Katara's face, and wrapped it's tail around her neck. Katara giggled. When she finished she asked, What is with today? First Sapphire, now this! Why is this happening Aang? And is it a boy or a girl?" Katara continued to laugh.

"It's a Flying-Water-Lemur, and it's a girl."

"Great I know what I'm going to name her! Crystal."

"Okay."

"So, why is this happening, Aang?" She continued to giggle.

"We'll find out soon enough, but before that we'll go get Sapphire some reins, hay, and a saddle."

"Okay." Katara knew it was best not to ask Aang when he gave an order like that.

Aang went to the front of the house to wait for her.

Katara went upstairs to grab her bag, but as she went downstairs, something inside her was activated and the candles grew higher, the water circled around her, as well as the air and it was earth quaking around her. She screamed, and blacked out for a minute before she rose from the ground. She looked and saw Aang.

"What happened?" he shouted.

Katara looked around. What she did could only be done by the…oh no!

"I don't know. Aang, what do you know of the Avatar?"

"That he/she needs to master all four elements and the Avatar State. But you can't be the Avatar because I am. And you know that."

"Then how do you explain this?" Katara snapped, raising her arm and gestured to the house.

Aang looked around and gasped. The candles fire was flickering higher than normal, the air and water circled around Katara and the ground was shaking. Next thing he knew, the fire and earth circled around her, then half split up and circled around him and everything went black.

Me: So you like it? I dreamt it up and I couldn't resist putting it on here.

Katara: You made me half-Avatar?

Aang: I like it. Two parts of one spirit.

Sokka: You only like it because your in love with my sister.

Aang: (rubs the back of his neck nervously) Right. Yeah. Sure.

Katara: Oh, come off it, Aang. This Fanfiction is about us. Don't be so shy.

Me: Not that this isn't interesting, but we do have to go.

Katara: Oh! Right. Well, see yea later.

Sokka: Yes and eat lots of meat.

Katara: You say you don't tell bad joke about meat, yet you tell them.

Sokka: Hey! I couldn't resist. I just _had_ too.

Katara: (says sarcastically) Yeah, just like you _had _to face Habei and you _had_ to say I was your flying sister and-

Sokka: Okay I get it!

Aang: You know she's right, Sokka. You just _have_ to do a lot of things.

Me: Guys! Shut up. I'll say bye before it gets too noisy.


	2. I'm part Avatar?

Me: Hey guys. We're back.

Katara: Yeah, sorry about my brother and me fighting. We just get carried away with our fighting. (blushes)

Sokka: Yeah. Sorry about that.

Aang: Squirrelkit doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Here's the chapter before theses two fight.

Chapter 2

Katara woke up next to Aang and looked around. This wasn't her home. She looked at Aang and started to shake him. "Aang, get up. Aang. Aang! AANG!"

Aang jumped and looked around. He saw where they were and he saw Katara there.

Katara got up, and looked around. "Aang, where are we?"

"We're in the Spirit World. But why are we both in here?"

"Good question, Aang. You are both here because you are both Avatars," a voice said behind them.

Katara turned around and gasped, then fainted. Aang turned around, saw who it was, then shouted, "Roku!" Aang looked down at Katara, and bent down to shake her whispering, "Katara, wake up. Katara. Katara! KATARA!"

Katara jerked back into consciousness and saw Aang over her. She blushed and got up. She looked around, confused, then remembered where they were. That was when she noticed they weren't alone. She looked at the man before her. "Roku?" He nodded. "How am I here when Aang is the Avatar?"

Roku told her, "You're both here because you are both Avatars. The spirits and I decided to put half of the Avatar spirit in you, Aang, and half of it into you, Katara. You're both one half of a whole. Things will be clearer when you go to school tomorrow. Until next time, take care." Roku faded as Katara and Aang both fainted.

Katara woke up to see the house in chaos. She got up to see Aang stirring beside her. She looked around to see the fire higher than it should be and all the elements swirling around her and Aang.

Katara took Aang's hand to help pull him up. That's when everything stopped. Katara froze. She let go of Aang's hand and everything picked up again. She took his hand; it stopped. She looked around, confused.

"Katara, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Um, I don't know. Look-" She let go of his hand and everything went crazy. She took his hand and it stopped.

"Whoa! Um, let's meditate. Maybe that'll calm us down." He sat down and pulled her with him.

Aang took up his meditation position and Katara copied him; she knew he did this to calm himself down. She breathed in and out, trying to calm down herself down. Soon, she heard the house quiet down, but she didn't stop until she was sure she could control herself.

Katara opened her eyes and saw Aang staring at her longingly. "Um, Aang, why are you staring at me?"

Aang jerked out of his trance and said stupidly, "Oh, I was staring?"

Katara giggled. "Shouldn't we get that stuff for Sapphire?" She got up, grabbed her bag and walked outside to see Appa. "Appa!" She dropped her bag and ran up to him. Appa responded by licking her and Katara began to giggle. "I missed you, too, Appa! When we gat back, there's someone you need to meet."

"Well, what do you know? She wasn't lying after all," Aang's voice sounded from behind her.

Katara turned around and saw Aang standing in the doorway, with an amused expression on his face, and in his dark, stormy gray eyes. "I never lie to you, do I, Aang?" Katara asked in a soft, innocent voice, with a slight pout on her face.

"Well, uh, no." Aang fiddled with the collar of his shirt, shocked at her.

Katara giggled, grabbed her bag, threw it in the saddle, and climbed into the saddle. "Come in, slow poke."

Aang ran up to Appa and sat in the saddle. "Appa, yip yip!"

Appa flew them to a market where Katara got some hay, a rein, and another saddle. While they flew back to Katara's house, Aang fiddled with his collar. Katara noticed this.

"Aang, are you okay? You've been fiddling with your collar since we got on Appa."

"What? There's nothing wrong with me! How could you say that?" Aang rambled, which means something _was _wrong.

"Aang," Katara said in a soft voice, "I've know you since 3rd grade. Don't try that on me. Tell me what's wrong."

Aang sighed. He knew Katara knew something was wrong with him (How could she not?), so he went with the truth. "It's what Avatar Roku said; how could we both be Avatars? I'm wondering how that's possible."

"Aang, didn't you listen to _anything_ he said?"

"….Uh….yeah," Aang lied.

"Aang, you're not a good liar. Avatar Roku said he and the spirits decided this. It's what they want. The only thing we have to figure out is _why_ they want this," Katara said. She put her hand to her chin and thought, but nothing came.

That's when they landed in Katara's backyard. Appa's eyes widened in surprise. Katara slid off Appa, grabbed her stuff, with Aang's help, and fed Appa and Sapphire some hay. Katara dragged the saddle over to Aang, while he put on the reins. When she got over there, Crystal and Sapphire attacked her again, and Katara giggled. "Okay, okay. I'll fly you, Sapphire! And I'll ask the principal if I can bring you both. Geez!" She picked up the saddle, looked over at Aang and asked, "Hey, Aang, want to help me?"

Aang Airbended the saddle on Sapphire and helped tie the straps.

Katara climbed on Sapphire, took the reins, looked at Aang, jerked her head to Sapphire, while Crystal landed on Katara's shoulder, but Aang shook his head. Katara needed to do this alone to complete the bond. Katara shrugged her shoulder and said, "Yip, yip!" Sapphire took off into the night sky.

Katara snuck into the house after a long trip on Sapphire. Aang was still there when she got back, but had to leave soon after. He had Airbended the saddle off Sapphire, then took off on Appa, leaving Katara to drag the saddle back to her garage.

She snuck into her room successfully. She took out her diary before turning in for the night.

_Dear Diary, August 23_

_Today I got a Flying-Water Bison and Lemur;_

_Crystal is the Lemur and Sapphire is the Bison. I saw_

_Appa and Aang today, well I called Aang to tell him my exciting _

_news. I didn't get Sapphire and Crystal, they came to me._

_Gran-Gran, Sokka, and Aang were shocked. Apparently Sapphire and Crystal _

_are rare. We got sapphire some ha, reins, and a saddle. I took_

_Her out on our first fly together._

_Gotta go,_

_Katara_

_P.S. Me and Aang are both Avatars and when will Aang ask me to the Back-to-School-Dance? It's in two months!_

Katara closed her diary , set it In her desk and locked it up with her key, then put her key on her shelf. Katara got into bed and was asleep the instant she hit her pillow.

Me: Well, there you have it. How was it?

Aang: Good.

Katara: Um, Aang, I think she was talking to the readers.

Aang: Oh, right. Sorry.

Sokka: Ha-ha. You got fooled. She fooled a fool, just like you.

Aang: Hey! That's it, Sokka. I'm tired of your bad jokes. GET OVER HERE! (runs after Sokka and chases him around).

Katara: Um, I think we should wrap this up before this gets out of hand.

Me: Me too. Bye everyone. See you soon.


	3. Finally asks

Me: Hey everyone. We're back.

Sokka: Yeah, 24 hours of fun and laughter.

Katara: Yeah, I'm not so sure about that?

Aang: I'm with Katara.

Sokka: Yeah, but your always with whatever Katara says, 'cause your in love with her.

Aang: (blushes) What? No I'm not.

Katara: Sokka! Don't say that. I'm sure Aang just agrees with me because he knows I'm always right.

Aang: Riiiigggghhhht.

Me: As much as this is interesting, Aang, do the honors.

Aang: Squirrelkit doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. Here's the chapter;

Chapter 3

Katara woke up to her alarm. She turned it off, rolled over and groaned. She got up and went to wash up. When she got out, she wrapped herself in a towel and went to her room. She went to her closet full of the school's uniform; only one a week could they dress in what they want, which Katara had in her dresser and Katara _always _picked Friday.

Katara took off a hanger with one of her white blouses, black skirts, and bent to pick up her black flats. She proceeded to her dresser an opened the drawer with her white socks and her white undergarments. She put on her undergarments, then put on her uniform.

Katara put her stuff in her bag, then went off to wake up Sokka. She crept into his room; she shook his sleeping form. "Sokka, wake up. It's time to get ready for school. Sokka, get up. SOKKA!"

Sokka jerked awake. "Huh? Are we being attacked?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "No, it's time to get ready for school. Get up, and get ready. Aang will be here soon. And don't you dare go back to sleep!"

Sokka groaned, but got up to get ready for school.

Katara went back to her room, She brushed her hair then her teeth. When she got back to her room, she went to her mirror. She braided her hair, leaving two strands of hair hanging down. She grabbed the ends, pulled them back, and attached them to the braid, to what Sokka called "hair loopies".

When she finished with the water tribe girl signature hairstyle, she went to make sure her dad was awake; he was. He was dressed and ready for work, the top of his head was like Sokka's; he had a "warrior's wolf tail" as her culture called it. Her dad was the principal at her school.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Katara?"

"U,. can I bring Sapphire and Crystal? They wanted me to bring them."

"Who are they?" her father asked.

That's when Katara realized that her father, Hakoda, didn't know about her bison and lemur. "Follow me, daddy."

She lead him out back where Sapphire and Crystal were for the moment. Her father froze and gasped. Sapphire and Crystal were about to attack Katara, but she stopped them.

"Hey! Not right now! I just washed up! Later!" Katara put her hands up to cover her face. She turned to her bison, then to her dad. "Dad, this is Sapphire" -she pointed to her bison- "and this is Crystal" -she pointed to her lemur. "They're vegetarians as I assume because I am. Can I take them please? I need to feed them at lunch. Gran-Gran will forget."

Her father was still in shock, but he figured he'd get the story later, and she did have a point. "Alright. Katara, but do you mind giving us a ride? If your teachers give ue any trouble about your lemur, tell then I gave you permission."

"Yeah! As soon as Sokka's ready and Aang is here, I'll give you guys a ride!"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, Crystal flew on Katara's shoulder, wrapping her tail around Katara's neck. Katara walked to the door, and opened it. Aang stood there in his uniform (which only made him all the more handsome): white shirt, black tie, and black pants, white sock and black shoes.

"Hey, Katara! Is Sokka up?"

"Yeah, he's still getting ready. Hey, you need a ride to school?" Her sapphire-ocean eyes sparkled with hope and excitement.

"Yeah, I walked, do I don't have Appa. Gyatso said he'd feed him."

"Great, come on! Daddy says I can take them. He asked for a ride on Sapphire!" Katara grabbed Aang's hand, feeling her heart skip a beat, seeing Sokka there. Katara went to her garage and started dragging the saddle. Aang Airbended it onto Sapphire's back while Katara tightened the reins. "Okay, dad, get on her back; you too, Sokka." her dad and Sokka climbed on Sapphire. "Come on, Aang. Last one in is a rotten puddle!" Katara giggled as she ran. "And you can't use air bending."

Aang groaned, but ran, trying not to use air bending. Katara jumped into the saddle and crawled over to Sapphire's head. She looked back to see Aang on the saddle. Just then, Crystal and Sapphire groaned and Katara immediately jumped, remembering she forgot to feed them. Sokka and her dad asked what she was doing, until she came back with an apple that she gave to Crystal and went to get some hay to feed Sapphire.

After she fed them, she climbed on and shouted, "Yip, yip!"

Aang came up behind her. "Uh, Katara?"

She looked over at him and saw him fiddling with the collar of his shirt. "Yes, Aang?" She looked deep into his beautiful stormy, grey eyes.

"I was just, um, wondering if you, um, wanted to attend the, um, uh, Back-to-School dance with, uh, me?" He rubbed the back of his neck nervously at the end of his speech still fiddling with his shirt and turned red in embarrassment.

Katara giggled. She put on a mock expression that said, 'Hmm-Let-Me-Think-About-It-. She landed Sapphire outside the school, and led her behind the trees, a forest of them.

"So, um, have you thought about it?" a voice behind said.

She turned and saw Aang there, still fiddling with his shirt. She giggled, grabbed his collar, and pulled him in for a kiss. He stiffened in surprise, but melted into it. Katara broke the kiss, receiving a groan from Aang. She giggled and asked, "Does that answer you're question?" Aang nodded.

Katara walked out with Crystal on her shoulder, only to ram into Jet. She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her waist, "Aang!" she shouted.

Me: Well, there you have it. I have more on the way. Tomorrow it should be up. By the end of Saturday, I should have the rest up.

Sokka: This is getting good. (Everyone looks at him) What?

Katara: Well it's just me and Aang kiss and your saying it's good!

Aang: Yeah. It's really shocking.

Sokka: I am disgusted by that, but it's getting good; intense.

Me: Well, no one can argue that. Anyways bye.


	4. Fainting Spells

Me: Hey Everyone! So how'd you like the last chapter? Was it good?

Sokka (rolls eyes) No it was horrible (says sarcastically)

Katara: (hits Sokka on the side of his head and puts her hands on her hips) Sokka!

Aang: Guys! How many times do you have to fight before you get into your head, that we don't want to hear it! Stop fighting!

Me: Aang's right. Now shut up and pay attention. Here's the chapter.

Chapter 4

Aang ran out, only to stop to take in what he was in front of him: Katara screaming, violently hitting Jet in everyway humanly possible, his hands around her waist and Crystal pulling his hair with her feet and flying up, only to be pulled back down.

"Aang, don't just stand there! Help Me! Jet, get off-" She screamed as he pulled in for a kiss.

Aang then Airbended Jet away from Katara. Katara ran into Aang's arms, shuddering. Aang put his arm around her waist and hugging her tight. Crystal landed on Katara's shoulder again.

"Katara!" Sokka's voice called, Katara's infernal twin.

Aang and Katara looked up at Sokka's voice. He had just reached them. "Katara, what happened? Jet's out there and he's-uh-I can't describe it. Just tell me what happened."

Katara buried her face in Aang's neck, so Aang told him, sensing Katara didn't want to relive that by memory. Sokka's face turned from concern to pure anger.

"WHAT?! Katara was hitting him and he ignored it? Oh, let me go put some sense into that guy!" Sokka started to walk away when Katara looked up and grabbed his wrist.

"Sokka, fighting him won't change anything. Jet will still come after me. But I think I know how to get back at him." Katara smiled a mischievous smile. "Here's what we do…" Katara explained her plan. Sokka smiled and Aang nodded.

Katara walk up to her father with her brother and Aang. "Hi, daddy. Do you have our schedules set and ready to go?" She asked in a sweet, innocent voice.

"Yeah, of course. They're in my office. Go get them." He held out the key.

Katara grabbed the key and headed to her father's office. She saw the schedules and handed out Sokka's and Aang's, then looked for hers. She stopped. Jet Fighter caught her eye and she grabbed the schedule, then took out her notebook and copied it down. She put the schedule back and looked for hers. She saw it and grabbed it. She had: 1. History of Avatars, 2. History of the Water Tribe, 3. Free Period, Lunch A, 4. Bloodbending, 5. Healing, and 6. Waterbending.

"Alright, let's go." She put her notebook in her bag, and walked out of the office. They locked the door and headed back to her dad. She handed him the keys, and he took them. "See you later daddy."

They went over to a bench and Sokka and Aang looked at their schedules while Katara looked at Jet's, smiling evilly. Aang noticed this. "Katara, why are you grinning evilly? What's on your mind?"

Katara looked up and saw Sokka and Aang looking at her. "I found another way to get back at Jet. It's his schedule. I copied it. Look" She turned it to show what he had: 1. Warrior Training, 2. History of Avatars, 3. Swords, Lunch C, 4. Gym, 5. Free Period, 6. History of the Earth Kingdom.

"Hey, I've got 5th free period. I could watch him," Sokka said. "In fact, I've got all his classes except lunch C and 6th period." Katara nodded her approval.

Aang said, "I've got none of his classes. Do you, Katara?"

She shook her head. "No, thank daddy for that."

Sokka and Aang nodded. "Yeah, after what I saw I don't want you near him or in any of his classes, but here what I do have: 1. History of Avatar, 2. History of Air Nomads, 3. Free Period, Lunch, 4. Airbending, 5. Healing, and 6. Waterbending. What do you have, Katara?" Aang asked.

"Um, pretty much what you said except 2nd period is History of the Watertribe, and period 4 is Bloodbending. Other than that we're the same." Katara shuddered. "I don't like the sound of Bloodbending. It sounds horrible."

Just then the bell rang.

"Sokka, keep an eyes on him. Aang, you have your bison whistle?"

"Never leave home without it." Aang smiled and took out the whistle.

Katara nodded. "Good. Crystal, you remember your cue?" Crystal chirped and chirped. "Alright. Sokka, at lunch tell us what you found out. We'll see you then." She took Aang's hand and ran to first period before the tardy bell rang.

They walked in and found Toph, who smiled when she sensed them. "Twinkletoes! Sugar Queen! How are you- and what is that thing?" Toph pointed to Crystal.

"This is Crystal, my Flying-Water Lemur. They're rare, or so Gran Gran tells me. You should see my bison," Katara replied.

"WHAT?! You have a Bison?!" Toph whisper-shouted.

"Actually, it's a Flying-Water Bison," Katara corrected.

Toph rolled her eyes. "Whatever. How'd you get them and why do you have them?"

"You got Lunch A?" Katara asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll explain it to you then; in the mean time: Do you have 6th period History of the Earth Kingdom?"

"Yeah…where are you going with this, Sugar Queen?"

"We need you to keep an eye on Jet."

"Why?"

Katara looked away, silent. Aang spoke up. "Lets just say he tortured Katara before school and now she's getting back at him. I don't approve of revenge, but in this case, I can't say no."

"Okay, I'll watch him. On one condition, Sugar Queen." Katara looked at her friend, waiting. "You have to give me a ride home on that thing-the Bison you have."

Katara put her hands on her hips. "Her name is Sapphire."

"Whatever. So, how do I look in this uniform?"

Katara looked at her blind friend, hand on her chin. "You look great Toph, enough to catch Haru's eye." Katara smirked while Toph blushed.

"What about Haru?" Aang asked, confused.

"None of your business, Twinkletoes."

"I'll tell you later." Katara whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek, causing him to blush.

"So, I guess Twinkletoes finally asked you, huh, Sugar Queen?"

It was Katara's turn to blush. "Yeah, so? I don't see Haru asking you! It looks like Aang has more courage than Haru."

The teacher came in and told them to sit down, just as the tardy bell rang, cutting off their conversation.

"Good morning class. My name is Mr. Iroh and I will be your History of the Avatar teacher this year." He passed out paper to everyone except Katara. She looked up, confused. Mr. Iroh explained, "Your father is the principal; all the teachers know him. And he will explain if anything is important."

Katara nodded and paid attention to what he was saying, or tried to at least-her mind kept straying toward her revenge on Jet. Next thing she knew, the bell rang. She jumped out of her reverie, shocked. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked out with Aang. When they were outside, she pecked him on the lips, and ran to her second period, looking back to see Aang looking after her, shocked and dazed, but happy. She giggled; his face was too funny. She turned into her classroom and took a seat.

The teacher came in and told them, "I'm your History of the Water Tribe teacher, and my name is Mrs. Kya Snow."

As soon as she heard "Kya Snow", Katara looked up and gasped.

Katara fainted.

Me: So, sorry it took awhile. I just didn't have time. Plus the internet went out for awhile. To make it up I'm doing two chapters, but the other one is for tomorrow. But anyways, what do you think?

Aang: I'm wondering why Katara fainted.

Sokka: Me too.

Katara: Knowing me, it's probably something to do with our mother, Sokka.

Sokka: Yeah, your probably right.

Me: Good guesses, guys. That will be in tomorrows chapter though.

All: x groan x Damn!

Me: Hey! It's what you get. Anyway, please review. I'll update tomorrow. Bye!


	5. Sozin's Comet

Me: Hey guys-

Sokka: They don't need you to do this every time.

Me: Well, sorry! I just wanted to make it interesting for them.

Sokka: You do! By making up a story.

Me: Well, maybe a little comedy is something I wanted them to have before they read!

Sokka: But then won't they expect comedy in the story?

Me: That's not my style. If there's comedy in the story, cool. If not, oh well.

Sokka: Whatever.

Me: Now that _that_ arguments over…Aang, Katara?

Katara and Aang: Squirrelkit doesn't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Me: Right. Now here's the chapter I promised.

She woke up, but kept her eyes shut, hearing voices.

"Hakoda, is she going to be okay?" Katara would know that voice anywhere; it was Aang.

"Yeah, dad, is she going to be okay?" That was Sokka.

"I don't know. Yugoda, will she be okay?" Her father.

The healer sighed. "I don't know. Mrs. Snow, please tell us what happened.

"Well, I said my name, said that I was the teacher for that subject, and she fainted."

"Hmm. There's a bug piece of information in that story missing." That was Toph. "What did she do _before _you said your name?"

"She had her head down. And when I said my name, she looked up, gasped, and fainted."

"AHA! I know why she fainted!" Sokka shouted.

"Why?" Dad, Aang, Toph, Mrs. Snow, and the healer all asked at the same time.

"If I know my sister, as I think I do, then Katara doesn't faint unless it's an absolute surprise-like she's really not expecting it. What's mine and Katara's last name?"

"Snow," Aang said automatically.

"Exactly! Look between Katara and Mrs. Snow _closely_," Sokka ordered.

There was a silence as the room looked between Katara and Mrs. Snow. Aang gasped. "They looked exactly alike!" he exclaimed.

"And what does that mean, Aang?" Sokka pressed.

"She's your mother?" Aang asked.

"Yup!"

"But where has she been all this time?"

"I don't know. Mrs. Snow?"

There was a sigh. "I can't tell you. Not now at least."

"Why not?"

"Your father will tell you later."

Then there was silence in the room as something in Katara clicked. "Uh-oh," Aang said. "Katara, don't! No! Don't!" He grabbed her hand, but it was too late. The room was absolute chaos: the elements swirled around Aang and Katara and they both blacked out.

Katara looked around and saw Roku standing there. She looked down and saw Aang stirring beside her. "Roku? Why have you brought us here? Is it true that the History of the Water Tribe teacher is my mother?" Katara asked.

Aang stood up as Roku sighed. "She is your mother."

"Where has she been?"

"That is not my story to tell. Don't worry. She'll tell you later when you're ready." Katara huffed. " Now, I have brought you both here to tell you something."

"What?" Aang and Katara asked at the same time.

"Katara, Aang, you must master all the elements by the end of the summer. Sozin's Comet is coming." That comet only came every hundred years. But it gave Firebenders massive power-power like you've never seen.

Katara and Aang exchanged a look. Katara was the first to speak. "ARE YOU CRAZY?! There is _no way _we can master all the elements by the end of the summer! I haven't even mastered waterbending! And that's my birth element!"

"Katara, calm down. I know you guys can do it. For you have done it many times before." Avatar Roku smiled.

Aang smiled back, but Katara looked doubtful. "But there hasn't been _two_ Avatars before!"

"Oh, Katara, do you think that will stop you?" Roku laughed.

Katara thought hard, then sighed. "No I guess not, but what if we fail?"

"Like I said, I know you can do, for you have done it many times before." Roku smiled again. This time Aang and Katara smiled, then everything disappeared.

Katara woke up to find the room she was placed in (the Healing Classroom), in total chaos. Aang stirred beside her. She took his hand and everything stopped. She got into her meditation position and took deep breaths, letting Aang's hand go. The elements picked up again as soon as they let go of hands, but as they calmed their spirits down, the room quieted down, but Katara still meditated until she was sure she could control her feelings. She opened her eyes and saw everyone staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Katara, you-Aang-you-I-what?!" Sokka spluttered.

"You just came out of something I've never seen before! What are you two?" Yugoda breathed.

Katara sighed and looked at Aang, who nodded. Katara took a deep breath. "Me and Aang are two parts of a very special spirit, one that must master _all_ the elements."

"Wait, you're both Avatars? That's impossible!"

Me: So, what do you think?

Aang: Well-

Sokka: She wasn't asking you, Airhead. She was asking the readers.

Aang: I know that!

Sokka: Really? 'Cause it always seems your head is full of air when it comes to questions that are or are not directed at you.

Aang: Oh, ha-ha, very funny.

Katara: Guys! Would you quit fighting?

Aang: x blushes x Sorry, Katara.

Katara: That's okay, Aang.

Sokka: Smoochie smooch. Somebody's _in love_.

Aang: x turns darker red x

Katara: x blushes x

Me: Well, as much as this is fun, it's time to go. Don't worry. Kya's story will come up soon. I'm still not sure when, just know that it's soon.

Aang: I was wondering about that.

Sokka: Well stop wondering.

Katara: Sokka!

Me: I'm gonna end this before a another fight starts. Review! Ciao.


End file.
